Love Bites
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Elsa bruises easy, and Anna loves marking her up.


So this is my first time writing in this "person", hell there is probably more than one.

This goes out to **pandypaws** for the original idea, and **kalyri** for deliciously adding on to it.** (BOTH FROM TUMBLR)**

Prompt: Anna likes marking Elsa as hers, but complications get in the way (;

******Disclaimer***** I own nothing**

.

* * *

.

Anna looks the tall Prince up and down, and her glare intensifies as he grabs Elsa's waist. This was supposed to a fantastic evening, her and Elsa only, but of course Prowltown's crybaby prince had to come.

She hated the Price, and she barely knew him. She watches with envy as the man dips her older sister down. Hearing Elsa giggle at his actions made her blood boil even more than before. How could she be acting so smitten!?

Anna caught Elsa's eyes with her own, and wait, was that a smirk!? She's doing it on purpose! Anna shot Elsa a mischievous smile, oh Anna had plans, plans for revenge, they took place later at night, when the kingdom was asleep; when the Prince is asleep in his guest chamber, oh yes, she would have a great deal of fun.

Elsa gives her a strange look, if only she knew what was in store for her.

.

* * *

.

"Annaaaa" Elsa moans out, as she tightens her grip in Anna's hair. Anna smirks, as she continues to nip under Elsa's ear.

"Mhmmm?" Anna hums as she moves lower, sucking her sister's neck, making sure to leave dark marks on her sister's pale neck.

"Ahhh Annnna, be-be careful! I-I have a meeting tomorrow!" Elsa breaths through moans. Anna was being merciless in her assault. Of course she knew about the meeting; she also knew that the price from earlier would be there. She was going to make sure that he and everyone else knew, Elsa was hers. She began kissing her sister's neck with even more fever. God she loved Elsa's neck. It's not like she has a fetish or anything….

Elsa's moans were driving her crazy, urging her brutal attack on. She licked up Elsa's neck and met her sister's lips in a sloppy kiss. They massaged each other's mouths. Elsa was being bolder than usually; nipping the younger girl's lips, roughly pushing her tongue through Anna's mouth.

Anna had to admit, she liked this side of the Queen, A LOT, but it was her turn to dominate.

"Elsa." Anna whined as she pushed the Queen down, "I'm the one who's supposed to be taking advantage of you!" Anna's straddled her sister's hips as she went back to work on Elsa's neck. Anna couldn't believe that this is as far as they have gone, as soon as things would start to get good, Elsa's powers would have a little spaz attack, and Elsa being Elsa would stop them, afraid to hurt her. Anna was determined to make it further with the Queen tonight.

Anna continued the assault on Elsa's neck and slowly grounded her hips into Elsa's.

"Ohhh god, Anna!" Elsa moaned at Anna's sudden movements, too focused on chanting her hips to notice the sudden temperature change or the frost covering her neck. "A-anna, pants off, now!"

"Mhmm" Anna struggled to gather her sister's attention as she tried to pry her tongue away.

"Anna…now" Elsa managed to moan and whine as she rolled her hips against the other girl again.

Anna couldn't help but moan, yeah her tongue was stuck, but she did NOT want this to stop, like ever!

"Anna! Come on, help me take your pants off, I want to feel your skin on mine." Elsa tried to move away from her sister, but found it extremely difficult, "Anna?"

"Mmmm, Hiya, Elsa, muyy touuunge isth sthuck." Anna's blush deepened at the admission, thank god Elsa couldn't see her at this angle.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa's voiced with worry.

"You just seemed to be enjoying yourself so much….." Anna giggled out as best as she could with a stuck tongue.

"Anna!" The Queen scolded

"Thisss, isth nice annn all, buut can youu unfreeze me?" Anna could hear some crackling and presto, her tongue was free. Anna looked sheepishly at her sister, "Soooo, you wanna finish what we-"Anna began with a waggle of the eyebrows.

"No."

"But—but Elsa!" Anna whined grabbing her sister's hands.

"I said no, now come snuggle me." It was an order, Anna could tell, but she complied anyways. She let the Ice Queen spoon her. Anna could sleep like this for forever.

.

* * *

.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked in horror.

"Elsa! What's wrong!?" Anna sprung to life at her sister's scream.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Elsa look furious. "I TOLD you I had a meeting today! We have brunch with the Prince in 10 minutes Anna! What am I supposed to do about these!?" Elsa had stopped her pacing long enough to point at dark-reddish marks, and vivid teeth marks as well.

"Hehehe, oh did I do that?" Anna's smirk was all Elsa needed to see for her to know that her sister did indeed mean to do this.

"Anna…" The Queen angrily made her way over to her sister "You are in so much trouble! I am so-"a knock cuts Elsa off. "Anna hide!"

"Why, it's not like they haven't seen me in your bed before."

"Oh, ok, I'll let him in, I'm sure he won't notice the fresh love bites on my neck!" Elsa ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Oh! Closet?" Anna sheepishly smiled

"Closet." Elsa maybe mad, but gosh Anna was just too adorable, "Come in Kai."

"Hello my Que-EN!" Kai looked at the noticeable marks on the Queens neck. "I, um, how do you plan on explaining that to the Prince?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Tell the Prince that I am terribly sick, and all meetings must be postponed for, at least two weeks."

"My Queen, that is not an available option, if you don't mind me saying, you have made your bed, therefore you must lay in it." Kai eyed her

"I, fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." She says in a dismissive tone.

"Ahhh, as you wish." Before Kai leaves the room he asks a very simple question that startles both girls "Princess Anna, will you be joining as well?"

Anna comes out of closet, both sister's blushing and avoiding eye contact with Kai, "Yes I will."

"Very well then." He throws a wink at the girls before leaving.

Well Damn.

.

* * *

.

"Queen Elssaa" Prince Venn's bow falters. He eyes the Queen's neck. "If I may ask?" he begins.

"You may not." Elsa cuts him off as she heads to her seat. Anna follows suit and sits beside her with a smug smile. The Prince looks so out of place, it's delicious. "I wonder how you got all those marks Elsa? Those almost look like teeth marks." Anna says in the most innocent voice, but with her eyes, she glares down at Venn. He knows.

She knows that he knows when he scowls at her with such hatred.

Anna fixes him with a look that says 'Oh yeah, bitch, I did that. Bow down to Princess.

.

* * *

.

**So how was that? First time every writing Elsanna.**


End file.
